


Words From Our City

by Voiid_Vagabond (Saturn_the_Almighty)



Series: The Procrastination Dump [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Achievement Hunter Kings, Battle Buddies AU, Dark God Ryan Haywood, Dialogue prompts, FAHC, FAHC Vampire AU, Fic Update, Five min time limit, Minecraft, More procrastination!, Personal Ramblings, Poetry, Prompts from such sources as:, This may or may not become a dump for my ever-growing list of AUs and I'm fine with that, Upcoming Fics, Ya Dead Ya Dead (Achievement Hunter), adding tags as I go, battle buddies, dialouge-prompts on tumblr, update, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:16:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_the_Almighty/pseuds/Voiid_Vagabond
Summary: AU ideas, AU drabbles and dialogue prompts.Now with fic planning and updates!!





	1. Battle Buddies AU

"Are you sure about this?" Jeremy asked, tugging on the cord a few times to check it was secure. He felt like he was repelling right into a trap. There had been virtually no security guarding the room and their target had been left alone with a laptop and sensetive intel. But thank god for human-sized air vents, right? It all felt sketchy to him, but weren't all of their missions?

Ryan patted him on the shoulder, his hand lingering there for a moment.

"As sure as you are straight," he whispered, a joking lilt to his voice. He was just testing a theory, really. It didn't mater in the grand scheme of things but Ryan had always been a bit selfish and after what the guys at the Agency were talking about the other day he just _had_ to know. Jeremy leaned back from the hole in the ceiling and tilted his head all the way back to gaze up at Ryan upside-down.

"So not at all. Wonderful." He managed to keep a straight face but Ryan could see his eyes sparkling with mirth. It took him a moment to fully process Jeremy's words but soon he was floundering like a fish out of water. Jeremy winked at him.

"Don't worry, I'll get back in one piece," he assured Ryan. And with that, he grabbed ahold of the cord and slipped through the ceiling hole.


	2. Alfreyco Vampire AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this AU took flight at about 1:30 am this morning. I've got a lot... Of thoughts about it that I must put down. Take a shitty scene from it with bad pacing that I wrote from another dialogue prompt!

"He's not breathing!" Ryan's head snapped up from where he was hunched over Trevor's still form. Alfredo couldn't find anything to do that wouldn't get him in the way, so he hung back, picking at the grime under his fingernails and worrying his health away, numb to the world. Michael was pacing around by Trevor's feet, shouting.

"What do you mean, he's not breathing?" Michael snapped. Ryan rolled his eyes at that but his focus was solely on the body before him.

"What the fuck do you think I mean? He's not getting air into his lungs, idiot!" Ryan sounded like he was _this_ close to biting Michael's fingers off with his bare teeth. Alfredo furrowed his brow at the scene, always keeping Trevor in his view but never focusing on him. He was too still.

"Does he have a pulse?" Michael asked, slowing his pacing and stuffing his hands in his jacket, the closest thing he was going to get to complacent after his teammate had just fallen off a four-story building. It was odd, though, and he wasn't the only one who had noticed. Four stories and not a single scratch. No blood, no dismembered guts, no bones poking up through his skin.

"A pulse?" Ryan mumbled. "I have never been able to find a pulse on this man. I swear it's like he doesn't even have one..." He went through the motions anyway. Neck, wrist, chest. Trevor sat up while Ryan had a hand over his heart. Alfredo's own jumped into his throat. A few choppy breaths choked out of him.

"I don't have a pulse, actually. And haven't in a while." Trevor was rolling out his neck as the three men froze, bewildered, around him. Alfredo managed to stumble a few steps closer. He scuffed his feet across the sidewalk and collapsed onto the grass only a few feet away from where Trevor was just standing up. Numb to the world, he was, until the moment Trevor had sat up.

"Trevor?" asked Michael. His voice was quiet and level. The hairs on the back of Alfredo's neck stood on end. Michael was terrifying when he kept a level head.

"Yeah?" Trevor asked, looking down at his grass-stained jeans. Alfredo blinked. _Not dead. Thank god._

"What the fuck." Michael stomped towards him, arms clenched at his sides. EXPLAIN. His eyes demanded.

"Oh. Uh." Trevor drew his shoulders up and grimaced. "Ouch?" he tried. Alfredo let his shoulders relax. _Not hurt. Thank god._ He let himself remember where he was and what had happened and that, not dead, not hurt, Trevor was trying to convince Michael that he was.

"You better explain yourself in the next ten seconds or I'm gonna make you regret it!" Ryan shouted, grabbing a fistful of Trevor's collar and dragging him closer. Something was off and Ryan had suspected for a while. Trevor held his hands up weakly, leaning away from Ryan's glare. 

"Oh god! Okay okay! I'm a vampire!" he admitted. His words drifted on silent air. Behind him, Alfredo got his legs back under him. He stared at Trevor, very much alive and okay.

"Like the sexy kind, or...?" he started, trailing off when Trevor glanced over at him. Ryan loosened his grip on Trevor's collar, sending Michael a confused look which got returned two-fold.

Trevor scoffed. "What other kind is there? Are there ugly vampires I don't know about?" He glanced around as if they would emerge from the shadows. His three crewmates stared at him.

"Technically I'm a Daywalker." He conceded. He had always thought that sounded cooler than 'a vampire who isn't harmed by sunlight.'

"Point is, yeah, I'm not gonna suck your blood. I do know what consent is," Trevor relented, shrugging like being a creature of the night was no biggie.

"So are you..." Alfredo reached out a hand to Trevor. "Okay? That fall didn't break anything?" His hand landed on Trevor's shoulder and he earned a warm smile from him.

"Oh, no, it did. My forearms are shattered. But I have a higher pain tolerance! It's barely an itch." He tried to raise his arms feebly. The silence following was somehow even darker than the evening in which they stood.

"Please get me to a hospital so they can set my bones. If I start healing while they're mashed to dust I'm gonna have an unpleasant rest of the century!" Trevor called out in a sing-song voice and Ryan sprung into action. He ushered Trevor and Michael into his car to go for medical and mumbled something about 'you'll be fine on your own, Fredo. Just call Jack to come and get you.'

He stood in the grass as Ryan's taillights receded into the oncoming fog. There was a long moment when nothing ran through his mind. Then:

Trevor is a vampire. What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go read the fic inspired by this [here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142994/chapters/42899474)


	3. Fic Updates!! 05/27/19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who cares enough or wants to know what I have planned.

It has recently come to my attention that I haven't actually explicitly mentioned what fics I'm working on. Y'all should know because I mention them all the time and I assume you're confused.

Alright. Currently, as of late May/early June 2019 I am writing and actively posting [No Rings On A Record](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142994/chapters/42899474), my vampire Alfreyco fic and the start of my ongoing Supernatural Creatures AU that I will be adding to in the future.

In addition to NROAR, in the background I have been working on something called Blackbird. For those of you who have read [BLACK GREEN BLUE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898326) this fits into that universe at a later date. BLACK GREEN BLUE and Blackbird are both part of what I call the BLACK GREEN BLUE verse or the BGBverse. In the BGBverse the Vagabond has Borderline Personality Disorder which is why the series that BGB is in is called 'Borderline.'

After the events of BGB and Blackbird I have planned a very long fic called 'Once Upon A Lucid Dream' named after the song that inspired it of the same name. It is coming along very slowly, but I promise I will finished it. I'd like to have it completely finished before I start posting, however. it would be nice to be able to stick to a posting schedule and not have to worry about building a chapter buffer. OULAD is no doubt going to be the biggest project I've worked on so far and I hope it gets the attention and love I know it will deserve.

After NROAR is finished and Blackbird is posted, I want to and probably will start a few one-shots or short series to keep me occupied while I knock out OULAD. If you'd like to give me a prompt on Tumblr for me to use while in this 'dead space' shall we say, I am [@voiid-vagabond.](https://voiid-vagabond.tumblr.com) There are plenty of prompt lists I've reblogged and I'd love to get some! Keep in mind, though, I won't try and tackle them until after my two current projects are done so it could be months before I start on it.

Anyway, that's all I can say for now without major spoilers or confusion. So if I start using abbreviations in reference to other fics, OULAD is Once Upon A Lucid Dream and I may start using BB for Blackbird if I'm lazy. If you have any other questions, please don't hesitate to comment, I am always, _always_ willing to talk!! ❤❤❤


	4. Fic Updates!! 09/23/19

As of 09/23/19 I have officially finished and posted [Blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058691/chapters/47504314), the second and final prequel in the [Borderline](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286840) series, otherwise known as the BLACK GREEN BLUE verse. The BGBverse is a GTA AU that I created in which the Vagabond has [BPD.](https://www.nimh.nih.gov/health/topics/borderline-personality-disorder/index.shtml)

After the prequels comes the main fic and storyline, Once Upon a Lucid Dream, or 'OULAD' (anyone who mentions the acronym gets thier kneecaps vaporized).

OULAD is currently still in the first draft stage and I don't plan on finishing it within the year. I do, however, have a few shorter fics in the works that may tide y'all over, namely an Alfreyco Soulmate AU and a Hitman AU gift fic. If you follow my [Instagram,](https://www.instagram.com/voiid.vagabond/) you can get updates and stupid things relating to OULAD almost constantly.


	5. returned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I assume this is going to be a YDYD 2 AU.

That crown upon your head was spun with lead and steel. Woven through with venom, spitting acid, grit your teeth.

That cursed tower climb was paved with broken bodies. You lifted one strong hand from the wall and pushed us all away.

The fall was worse than the landing.

We all had a sickening view. Of you, your mouth wide open, and the snakes and monsters crawling in.

From up on high your twisted form began to shake and stumble. The golden bricks beneath your feet held stronger than your will.

That crown upon your head, my dear, was never meant to be. A tangled, splintered halo for you, made of all your sin.

The sky, it darkened, clouds they formed. Your eyes dripped violet tears. And back and forth between us did your decaying body blink.

From down, with us, your mouth wide open, the roar of Ender echoed.

And now, as clear as the ocean blue, did every of us see:

The Dark God had returned to us, the blood of sky within him.


End file.
